Proposal
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Clintasha proposal. "No, I'm very seriously with this, Stark. I need your help."


**First fic written for Clintasha week on my tumblr (askjayspirithtecat) Prompt: proposal. Wow, I suppose I already have an idea to write a little something like this before the prompt...**

**Nat ;3**

* * *

"This has been the hardest duty I have ever been assigned to!" Tony slumped into his couch in Stark Tower. His wife hurried over to him and started to check him all over. "Don't fret, Pep, I'm entirely fine." He reassured his wife. The blonde plopped down beside him on the couch as well, sighing in relief as she pulled her son down to take a seat alongside her. Suddenly, Tony's phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Genius ex-playboy billionaire philanthropist speaking." Laughed Tony into the receiver. Gabriel let out giggles before Pepper shushed him. "Stark, it's me, Clint." The voice on the other side seemed urgent about something. "What is it, Barton? Gotten into trouble and needs a little help from the incredible Tony Stark? " Tony turned the speaker of the phone on and placed it on the table, crossing his legs after putting them on the table inches beside the phone.

"No, I'm very seriously with this, Stark. I need your help."

* * *

"Hurry, Stark! I don't have more than fifteen minutes!" Clint fumbled with his uniform, looking anxiously out at the night sky. "I think we're basically relying on Jane now," Tony barked back at his associate. "Pepper! How's your baby now?" Tony patted the blonde's shoulder. The blonde was typing frantically into JARVIS.

"We're all set, I presume... Bruce and Steve did a good job placing the cables."

"Wait, what? Ugh, anyway, did you ring Jane? Where's she?"

"Yeah, she and Natasha are on their way to Central Park, I think we have a little more time then we thought we would have." Pepper ensured her husband. "Don't get all tensed up, you didn't screw up your proposal, means you're not screwing this one up, sweetheart." She grinned, assuring him. "I know, I know, I'm just worried about Clint..." The billionaire replied, looking at the blonde who was in a new set of non-scratched or covered-in-blood uniform, pulling an arrow out from his quiver. "I wasn't so nervous when I proposed to you because I knew you, honey. This is the Black Widow we're talking about."

"Don't worry, Tony, I'm fine..." Clint murmured, tying the small box onto one of his arrows before kissing its sharp head. "Make Daddy proud." He whispered to the arrow and fixed it to his bow. "Are we ready?" Said Pepper into her phone. "Yeah, we're there." Jane responded from the other side. "Good, let's do this!" Pepper announced.

"Now, Clint." Tony said. Clint stood out to the balcony and aimed at Central Park with extra care. He released the arrow and it headed directly for the lake in it where his girlfriend and Jane would be waiting.

* * *

"Ahh!" Natasha stumbled a few steps backwards at the sight of an arrow hitting just inches from her feet. She stared at it for a few moments, and then looked suspiciously at Jane. "Why didn't you duck? This could be a deadly weapon, it could have blown up the whole park!" Natasha yelled, but Jane waited patiently for the message to sink into Natasha. "Clint…?" She peered up from the park to the roof of the buildings around the Park, but she saw nothing. "Hey, Nat, check that out." Jane pointed at the small crimson box tied to the end of the arrows, its color matching perfectly with the arrow's feathers. Natasha approached it cautiously and yanked the box off of the arrow. Opening it, she saw a small piece of paper stuffed in where the ring should go. "Look at Stark Tower…" Natasha read out loud from the piece of paper, squinting her eyes a bit in the dim surroundings. She looked up and the assassin couldn't believe her eyes. Stark Tower was lit up by the words "Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

Natasha's heart skipped a beat before she comprehended completely of what was going on. "Natasha," the redhead whirled around to find herself face to face with her boyfriend. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were my destiny." Clint started. Natasha's hand went to her mouth gasping stunned while Clint continued with his speech. "That's the reason I didn't kill you back in Moscow. You and I were meant to be together from that moment on and I know so. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on and I had already thought so before you became a SHIELD agent. We had been partners for the last fourteen years and you and I both know that we know each other all too well. So, on this day, I promise that I will take care of you, look after you and be a good husband and if we're lucky enough, a good dad. I will be there for you whenever you need me and you know too damn well that when I make a promise, I mean it and keep it." Upon kneeling onto the ground, Clint took out the ring, which had a huge sparkling diamond on it. "Natasha, will you marry me?"

Everything was an awkward silence; Jane held her breath while Tony and Pepper watched from their tower with their hearts in their throats. Natasha had tears in her eyes and her hand was finally lowered before she said "yes". Clint smiled and stood up as Natasha crashed into his embrace, kissing him as the tears slid down her face. "Yes, definitely, I'll marry you!" Whispered Natasha. The onlookers all clapped and cheered as Clint lifted Natasha up bridal style and headed back to the Stark Tower.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Natasha.

"Hawaii, we're going there for our honeymoon. Sorry I didn't inform you but I knew you adore surprises."

"You knew I was going to say yes, don't you?"

"Of course."

"But the tickets and the hotel-"

"Did you forget about our great friend Stark?"

"… Oh right…" Clint smiled once more before they kissed passionately again.

* * *

**Ta da! Sorry if it's too short or anything, it was done in quite a rush and I'm desperately sick but I still hope that you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
